What Nigthmares are made of and How to Face Them
by Erithebear
Summary: The theme in this is Pitch using ridiculously stupid internet challenges as a form of torture because of the risk they can cause. The target, is Jack and he is using it to provoke the other Guardians into a battle. Do not try the challenges mentioned at home or at all really. I do not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians or any characters from the movie or novelized version.
1. Chapter 1

This story is dark and has a purpose. Rated T for safety

 _"_ _Jack? Ja-ck?"_

"Ugh, my head. What happened? Where am I?" Jack said placing his hand on his head as he tried to sit up.

"Took you long enough to wake up. Such an easy target when you are alone. I hit you so hard I couldn't even give you a Nightmare." The smooth silky voice came from a tall slender that figure appeared out of the shadows in front of him.

"Geez, you finally made a come back, huh? Took ya long enough. But I'm a bit busy right now Pitch so…"

"Do you not realize where you are Jack? Did you forget what happened? I guess I was a bit too rough. Not that it matters now. Welcome to your prison. There are no exits and the Guardians will not find you. Not that they would since your little "meeting" will not be occurring for another week or so. You are stuck here until I am finished with you. I am sure they would love to see you afterwards." Pitch stated gesturing to the dark cave like area the two spirits were in.

Jack glanced around noticing his surroundings as his eyes adjusted to his surroundings. They were in an underground cavern, his staff was gone, and he was chained by steel cuffs to the wall so he couldn't freeze them. He could still use his powers though right? He made an attempt to create ice but only a flicker of light appeared. His staff was only a conduit he didn't need it for minor uses. He wasn't scared but he was aggravated.

"It is a pity you have those pesky believers to keep you alive but no matter, it gives us more time for some fun. I think some games are in order. What do you say?" Pitch continued with a snake like tone.

"Hmm… games with the Nightmare King… it's a tempting offer but I will pass." Jack pondered sarcastically.

"What a pity because the question was rhetorical. You are going to participate whether you want to or not and you will fear me by the end. It seems your fear of the guardians opinions have subsided along with the fear of never being believed in. No matter, you have others and I know them all. The fear of not being able to breath, the fear of water, the fear of fire, and so many more. Fear will never disappear. You can face it, but more fear will take its place and you, Jack, have some of the strongest fears I have ever seen."

"Is that what you think? Try what you want, you will not feel the satisfaction of my fear. It is a shame a person once revered as a hero could fall so low as to harm the very thing he strove so hard to protect. You're nothing more than bad dream. There is nothing you can do to make me fear you." Jack spat with a glare as he got to his feet.

"We will see. I think this first game should be an easy start. It is called the fainting challenge. No real rules really. All that is required is that you or another person chokes you until you pass out. The longer you last, the higher your score. The goal, is to last longer than another person who did it. Since you do not have a partner to see how long you need to last, I will give you three minutes to try and stay awake. If you fail, you will receive a nightmare. If you win, we can move on to the next one. Many children have been hurt and a few have died from this challenge. Every challenge I will be giving you will be within that idea. One of your biggest fears dear Jack is death. You cannot die, but I can make you feel like you will." Pitch's eyes light up as a dark smile spread on his face as he motioned to his horse like dark sand creations to hold Jack in place.

"I know your tactics and I know my fears. I know how to face them and you will not get the better of me. What purpose does this serve anyways? What? You feel strong? You just came back and you're barely strong enough to face me in a real fight. You won't win Pitch. I will not let you break me."

Jack was scared, but he would never give Pitch the satisfaction of knowing it or hearing him say it. As long as he kept going, he could leave by the end of the week. He knew he was a scape goat to provoke the others. He just needed to last and when he got outside find the nearest snow bank. Being late and being hurt are two different things. He was late for a handful of meetings before due to late night storms. They wouldn't think much of it as long as he wasn't showing physical injuries. Pitch is making it a point to be known that he is back. If that is what he wants, Jack had no problem fulfilling that wish but, he didn't need to do so by worrying the others.

"If you say so Jack. Let's begin." Pitch sneered as he quickly moved forward and pressed on Jack's chest as hard as he could without breaking his ribs. "The timer has begun. Tick, Tock."

I would love some reviews so I know if it is liked or not and how to improve it.

The theme in this is Pitch using ridiculously stupid internet challenges as a form of torture because of the risk they can cause. The target, is Jack and he is using it to provoke the other Guardians into a battle. Do not try the challenges mentioned at home or at all really. I do not own the rights to Rise of the Guardians or any characters from the movie or novelized version.


	2. Chapter 2

Three minutes passed and Pitch finally let go as Jack gasped for the air deprived from him. His head was spinning and the only thing holding him up was the nightmares Pitch order to hold him still. What's worse is three minutes in Pitch's world could be longer or shorter in the real world. At least he didn't have to face a nightmare entering his mind. Yet…

"I-is that all you got P-pitch? That was nothing. K-keep trying, you will not get your way." Jack responded in between coughs.

"Not at all Jack. You know better than that. The party has only just begun. I will be sending you back in a huddled mess. Do not worry dear boy, you will break." Pitch responded with a smooth and even tone.

"Wow, what a classic villain. Right down to the accent. No stealth and classic schemes. Even using me as bait. Bravo. So what are you planning? You may be back, but you cannot fight. I know you plan to have me let the others know you are back. But what are you going to do when they find you and I am able to fight again?" Jack mocked.

"I do not plan to fight them Jack. Simply make them suffer a bit. They won't find me. The moon doesn't even know where I am right now and you will not be able to tell them." Pitch announced loudly. "You will not be awake when you leave. The worst is yet to come and it is time for your next challenge."

"Pfft, go for it I have nothing to fear from you. What are the rules?" Jack scoffed as he flipped his hair out of his face.

"It is fairly easy and not much of a higher level considering what is next. It is simple, take this spoon of raw cinnamon and try to swallow it all with no drinks. You have one minute. If you can't, the next challenge will begin without warning. If you succeed, the next challenge will begin after I give you a five minute break." Pitch said as he was took the spoon from one of the nightmares nearby.

"That isn't a fair challenge, you know that is near impossible."

"Since when have I been fair Jack? Come off it. You of all people learned that lesson long ago. I thought you loved to prove others wrong and you said you aren't afraid. You do not need to worry right?"

Jack scowled at him in which Pitch shoved the spoon in his mouth. He kept his mouth closed. Filled with cinnamon, he didn't even breath until he was sure he could get the dry cinnamon down. He began to swallow it only to cough out a burning cloud of cinnamon. He coughed and gagged for what felt like hours. It was only a few minutes but it felt so much longer. His chest ached.

When he was finally able to regain his breath Pitch splashed him with boiling hot water and shouted sickenly playful "Boiling water challenge!" and Jack released a silent scream because the coughing took his voice. He withered in pain. The majority of it hit his torso but flecks of the hot water sprinkled his face. The pain was too much and he couldn't breath. His sight became blurry as the last words he heard were "Oh, but it has only just begun." His head dropped down and his vision went black until the nightmare began physical pain and breathlessness a long lasting part of it.

He woke up, his eyes shooting open. He almost sat up only to notice, he was no longer in the room he was in previously. He was standing in an empty bath tub chained to a railing above his head. A shower head was behind him. The burns from the hot water were clearly visible on his body because his hoodie was removed. Pieces of fabric were stuck to the wounds it caused.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Pitch asked as he rose up from the chair he was sitting in across the room.

"You d-disgust m-me." Jack said in a raspy voice still somewhat struggling to breath but as defiant as ever as he flashed Pitch a mischievous smile. "Y-you still haven't s-scared m-me. I-I can heal from t-this. B-bring it o-on."

"That nightmare I gave you proved you are lying. You're brave face is nothing but a sham. You are scared Jack. You do not know my plans or what is to come next."

"I-I know m-more than you think." He spat.

"B-being afraid of a m-moment in time and f-fearing it entirely to the p-point of re-living it are two separate things P-pitch. Y-you c-claim to know me. Y-you know n-nothing. A-as long as n-nightmares e-exist s-so do you and the b-belief in y-you. Y-you ignored m-me j-just as much as any of t-them. Y-you aren't the f-first to attack me e-either. D-do you r-really think, I would b-be here this l-long have had I not learned to let go of the p-past?"

Jack raised his head to glare at Pitch with his characteristic smile. "I would have become y-you w-without any help or o-offers. I w-would probably d-do better t-too, you w-walking stereotype. I w-will s-say it again. I a-am n-not afraid o-of y-you. T-these "challenges" you p-picked are u-useless. W-what's truly t-terrifying is the fact p-people actually t-thought self harm would b-be entertainment and f-fun. T-the fact you are u-using it as t-torture on me is only p-proof t-that this is s-stupid and y-you're running out of t-tricks."

Glaring at Jack's answer through clenched teeth Pitch casually walked around the bath tub behind Jack. "Well, nothing is more terrifying than reality. Some of my best nightmares are caused by an actual event. The old saying "Your pain is my joy." has never been more true than with these challenges. This last one, even I was surprised existed." Pitch cackled.

"You cannot win this one Jack. It has no winner. I made sure of it." Pitch stated with a venomous voice. "However, you will be sent home to your precious guardians afterwards. I am losing interest. If you think hot water burns, you will be begging for it once you learn of this challenge. The rules are quite simple really." The sound of a bottle cap clicking open made Jack jump slightly.

"One of your hands will be released so you can participate. Normally this is done willingly by the participant while a friend holds the camera. A lovely gift to send you back with would no doubt be the video of all of your suffering." Pitch grinned

"G-get on with t-the rules. I-I'm done w-with y-you." Jack said weakly as one of his hands fell to his side the cuff still around it.

"Yes, the rules. Simply place a flammable liquid on a bare area of skin. Then set it on fire and use water to put it out as quickly as possible. Hence the bath tub you are now chained to. There is a twist to our version. As I said, you will be begging for water. So, the only tap that works is the hot water." Pitch squeezed a bottle of what smelled like hand sanitizer down Jack's back. "Any questions?"

"A-actually y-yes. H-how are you c-controlling my p-powers? A-also, y-your target i-isn't to m-make me fear y-you but to m-make the o-others f-fear you isn't it? T-to use me as a means to g-give them fear." Jack coughed in anger at Pitch.

"Mind over matter Jack. I never said you were my only target. In fact, I did say I would make them suffer a bit. You weren't the first young guardian and the big four weren't always four. It's time for the last part." Pitch lit a match and threw it at Jack.

Although it didn't burn him at first he panicked to the feeling of heat and reached for the tap to turn on the water completely forgetting that it was only hot water or the fact that his previous burns still existed. His only focus was to put out the fire spreading across his back. The water hit him putting out the flames but in turn knocking him out because of the painful heat. A winter spirit versus heat does not equal a good result.

He woke up to a bright lit room with colorful and odd figures standing above him and speaking loudly with a hint of excitement but not a fun excitement. A worried one.

 _ **Thank ya to everyone who has taken time to read this. There is more to come and Pitch will get payback. There are not enough reviews yet for me to give a response to clarify much.**_

 _ **However, there was a recent review that I think deserves a response. They will remain nameless.**_

 _ **I could not tell if this was a serious suggestion. If it was I can tell you that is not where this story is going. If it wasn't this is my response.**_

 _ **Pitch is**_ _ **not**_ _ **doing this to Jack as a right of passage or for the reason of it being a fad.**_

 _ **As stated in the description he is doing it as "**_ _ **torture**_ _ **". He is taking dangerous challenges children have done and using it on a guardian of childhood to scare the others.**_

 _ **This is not being used to advertise these things as an activity. The "villain" of the story is using these things evilly against the "heroes". That should be enough to prove they are not safe however, we do not live in the world of "smart" therefore a warning needed to be applied.**_

 _ **I do appreciate the review whether it was meant negatively or as an actual suggestion because this may have needed to be clarified at some point. If the issue needs more info, please do wait for further chapters. I do not know how many people liked this story if all that is being done is viewing. I ask for reviews however, I will not hound ya for it.**_

 _ **Any chapter past this will not include these challenges or others unless it is for the characters to understand what occurred within Pitch's domain.**_

 _ **This website does not want authors notes but this is a response to a review which I have seen others do. I ask that you guys and gals are patient. Bare with me. I am only starting on this website and I am learning. Thank ya for taking the time to read.**_


End file.
